The Seeds Rebellion Planted
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Haymitch saves Effie from her torture, and she realizes that there's more between them than friendship as she tries to repay him for his sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

All she felt was his strong arms around her, then the brush of his face-the scratch of his rough beard. The brush of his hair on her forehead. She knew immediately who it was, and she didn't question why he was doing it. All she knew was she was finally free. She couldn't wait to look up into those blue eyes- even though she hadn't picked him on her "people i missed the most" list, she was happy to see any familiar face. She panicked when he had to put her down-she weakly grabbed for his neck again, feeling him now as an enmity of safety. Something she had never imagined she would see in him, of all people. The stumbling, surley, impolite ass of a drunk. But he was now. For all intents and purposes, he was as close to a savior as anyone ever could be.

"Shh, princess. I'm sorry...just gotta...put you down..." His voice sounded strained, like he was in extreme pain. He let out a mutter of a cry of pain, and she forced her eyes open. A gaping would on his side poured blood. It was deep, and ragged. Like he'd been cut with a long, blunt knife straight through him.

"Hay...mitch..." She croaked, weakly reaching her hand out for him again. He smiled gently at her, taking her hand.

"I'll be okay, sweetheart. I'll getcha outta here. Don't you wor-" He grimaced, pulling away from her to try to staunch the blood flow of his own wound. He turned back to her still grimacing, but attempting a smile. "I'm so glad they didn't beat you...i know that's not really a comfort...but..." A loud boom shook them, almost taking her off the chair, and he scooped her up again, bolting as fast as he could. They seemed to be almost to their destination-almost to safety- when a shot rang out and she was falling. All she heard was his desperate cry of pain as she hit the ground-and she was gone.

When she woke up, she was so comfortable-but so confuzed. She looked around her- the bed was plush and huge, and it felt so good to her aching bones. So good to be in an actual bed, not curled up on a cold metal floor. The walls were painted a muted gold color. Warm. Cozy. The bedspread was an antique rose color, accented with a white bottom and top panel. The lamps were an off-white color...overall the room was beautiful. It made her feel at home...

All except for the IV protruding from her arm. She remembered, then...that light in the darkness, that had pulled her from her torture...

Haymitch.

She tried to get up, tried to move, to do anything to get to him. To make sure he was alive. She was so sore...so tired...She called out, shocked at how rough her voice sounded, for anyone.

Mrs. Everdeen scurried in the door, then, trying to calm her down. "Shh...You're ok. you're ok." She offered a reassuring smile. "You're fine. You're doing so well, actually." She eased her back in to bed. Ohh...that comfortable bed... She couldn't let it take over her. She had to find him.

"Haymitch...?"

Mrs Everdeen looked up. "He's...not here...why?"

Effie started to panic...If Haymitch was gone because of her... "Is he okay?"

She offered another one of those soft smiles. "He's very serious...He's in the hospital in 13. It's not too far from here."

"Oh my god! Is he ok? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Shh, shh...he's going to be fine...its ok...Calm down. Please...They may not have hurt you for wounds, but the shocks they gave you weren't minor, please just rest for now."

She gulped, knowing that she would be given some sort of sedative if she didn't comply. "When...when can i see him?"

She sighed, thinking, then turned to her again. "In a few days, you should be able to go to 13...You should be able to see him then."

Effie resigned, the churning in her stomach slightly lessened. He was alive, at least. She hadn't been given information on his condition, but he was alive. She lie back down, relaxing and letting the warm bed's call overcome her.

The next day, when she woke up, Mrs. Everdeen was sitting a tray of breakfast in front of her on an elevated hospital-like tray. "Goodmorning, Effie." She smiled sweetly. Through all she had been through, this woman could still be kind. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Think you're ready for some news?"

Effie smiled back at her, sitting up to eat. "I think so. Please...i want to know everything."

smiled. "Well...the rebels won the rebellion." her smile faded. "At the loss of lives, of course...but..." She cleared her throat, and as if in an attempt to tell Effie, but not have her realize it, she spoke softly and quickly. "They took Haymitch off the ventilator this morning..."

Effie froze, as despite her attemps, she had heard Mrs. Everdeen's words. "V...Ventilator..."

Mrs. Everdeen nodded. "Yes...The bullet punctured his lung...and almost hit his spinal cord...He uhm...wasn't breathing on his own very well...so they did it just to be sure. He...hasn't really fully gotten awake yet..."

Effie just gulped...He had almost died...for her...to save HER...the Capitolite he acted like he hated...Other images flashed through her mind. "And his side wound?"

"Is very serious...he lost a lot of blood...they're working on fully stabilizing him. He's going to be down for a while..."

All she could think about was him at that point...how he had risked his life for her...How he acted most of the time like he couldn't stand her. But now she understood. He was guarding her...He was trying to keep her innocent to the world, but educate her on it's cruelties at the same time. She realized then, how much she owed this man. This surly ass of a drunk. That was the other thing, though. Most of the time when she was even relatively near him she smelled alcohol. But when he had had her in his arms, she didn't smell the slighteest trace of it...

As Mrs. Everdeen told her more of the rebellion, she could hardly focus through her reverie.

Four days passed, and Effie was finally cleared to go to 13. She was excited, actually. She truly wanted to thank Haymitch. To tell him she understood now...to just...see him. to make sure he was ok...

When she walked into the hospital ward, she was taken to his room by a young nurse, who was going to check on him, anyway. She was...quite taken aback when she saw him. Though his head was turned away from the doorway, she could see most of his face. He had been clean shaven days ago-no doubt from the ventilator- but now the scruff she dreamt of feeling while she was in his arms was growing back in. He was unbelievably pale, in just a hospital gown with the sheets pulled up to his neck. He had several IV's in one arm, which was wrapped in gauze to keep them from moving- the only part of his body other than his head that wasn't covered. The nurse poked and prodded at him, checking this and that. Once she finally let him rest, Effie stepped closer into the doorway. The nurse smiled up at her. "Do you need anything?"

His voice was hoarse, weak, as he replied. "Please leave me alone..."

The nurse pointed to Effie, smiling. "You have a visitor." She motioned Effie to come to him as she walked out of the room.

"...What...?" He turned his head to her, and Effie couldn't help but smile as she saw his eyes light up. "Effie."

"Hey, Haymitch." She took his hand, knowing he would try to sit up, but couldn't if he didn't have the leverage. "How're you feeling?"

"Guess there's no use in lying and saying i'm fine, huh?" He chuckled slightly. "But how're you doing...i mean..." he rolled his eyes. "You know what i mean."

"I'm fine, Haymitch...I'm fine...I really am. I was just sore for a few days. They didn't beat me...just...interrogated me...and..." She shook her head. "Nevermind that for now." She sighed, stroking the top of his hand with her thumb. "You saved my life, Haymitch...You...you almost died for me."

"If I hadn't wanted to do it, I wouldn't have." He chuckled. "You done groveling at my feet now?"

"No! Haymitch!" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she subconsciously willed them to dry. "You were on a VENTILATOR! You were DYING. You're still not in very good shape!" He just shrugged. "I know." He sighed. "But you're okay, aren't you?

"well...yes..."

"Then it's worth it."

"Let me do something. Please." "What?" He looked at her. "why? Effie, let it go."

"Haymitch! It would be bad manners not to." She smirked then, a devious glint in her eyes.

Haymitch just groaned. "Alright. Whatever, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

As Haymitch recovered, Effie went in just about every day to visit him. They seemed almost inseperable, laughing together and reminiscing. Serious discussions in hushed voices. Effie's panicked cry as Haymitch winced at times, his brushing her off. But both of them were unbelievably happy. They knew each other well enough from years before, now they were just digging deeper. She was so happy he had finally accepted her. Not making fun of her for being a capitolite, though she understood now why he did, and he still poked fun sometimes, but it was good-natured. She looked forward to the visit every day, and he counted the seconds until she would get there. They just sat there for a moment one afternoon, just enjoying the other's presence. His voice almost startled her through the silence. "Effie...?"

"Yes, Haymitch?"

"Thank you."

She paused for a moment, just looking at him. "For what?"

"For coming to visit me." He met her gaze. "For just...being here every day. For caring. Thank you."

She pat his shoulder, smiling at him. "Thank YOU, Haymitch." She smiled. "I enjoy it."

He smirked. "Now there's something I never thought I'd hear. Especially from Effie Trinket herself."

"Hmm. Never thought I'd say it to Haymitch Abernathy himself." She took his hand, enjoying the warm, rough touch. "You're not so bad afterall, you know. Once you don't have to be so bitchy all the time."

He laughed. "Gee, thanks sweetheart."

She smirked. "You know...I'm going to miss you when you go back to 12." She paused. "I might have to come out and visit you."

"Well, don't make yourself a stranger." He snorted. "S'not like i have anything to do, anyway."

"You might not get rid of me so easily as you think."

"That's fine." She got up, placing her hands on either side of him on the hospital bed, steadied herself, then collapsed her arms to hug him. She was surprised when she felt his hands on her back, as well, returning the embrace. She had a feeling that who she thought Haymitch was...wasn't actually who he was beneath the alcohol. Two weeks later, Haymitch was released from the hospital to return home. It was a little heartbreaking for her...She had started to...She never thought she would, but now she found him...attractive. She enjoyed his presence...Her heart beat a little faster every time he looked at her with those damn pale blue eyes. Not a week later, she found herself knocking on his door at nine o'clock in the morning. She knew that there was no change that he would be up at this hour- either still sleeping or passed out drunk, whichever had come first the night before. She heard him come down the stairs, and then nothing. Probably questioning whether he really heard someone at the door. She knocked again, and waited at the door. She had to giggle a little when he answered. He still looked groggy, his hair was all sorts of messed up, and he looked slightly startled. He was turned, looking at something through his window as he ran a hand through his hair before he turned to her. Once he did, rubbing his eyes, he froze.

"Effie?"

"Hello, Haymitch. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "That doesn't matter. How're you?" He hugged her, and she had to remind herself not to curl into his warmth, nuzzle the scruff on his face, like she had wanted to so many times before.

"I'm great, Haymitch." She squeezed him in the embrace a little. "How're you feeling? You look a little better."

He shrugged, still not letting her go. "Day by day. Still sore, but." He shook his head again. "Let me get your suitcase for you."

"Oh, thats-" Before she could protest, he was carrying the load that had taken her two trips to carry off the train in his arms, and sitting them down in the living room. "Want some coffee? Tea? anything? I'm going to make some coffee, but if you want something else." He rubbed his face, still slightly groggy.

"I'll take whatever you make. Dont go out of your way." She hugged him again. "I'm just glad to see you again." She felt his strong arms around her again, and this time she let herself cuddle into them.

"Yeah, me too." They sat for a while at the kitchen table, making small talk over coffee. She was startled by the geese outside, and he explained to her about the hurt goose that had landed him with more that just wouldn't leave-not that he really minded, it was something to do. She explained to him about how life was now in the capitol, how they were starting to rebuild, gain their lives back, but not in the same way. "By the way, how long are you staying? I'm not trying to kick you out, i'm just asking."

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. A few weeks at the very least, if that's alright."

"Yeah, however long you want to stay's fine." A loud commotion arose outside with the geese, all honking and sqwuaking at the same time. He sighed, and rose to check on them. After a few minutes, he poked his head back through the door. "Think you can stay for at least three or four weeks?"

"Well...of course, why?"

"One of them just laid eggs."

"Oh! I'd love to stay and see them!"

He chuckled, just ecstatic to see that she could be happy. Happy with little things like she used to be. Happy with him. Happy after...what had happened to her.

Later that night, Effie came downstairs from the shower to find Haymitch on the couch, a bottle of booze in hand, watching a movie. A blanket was draped around his legs, and a pillow protected his wound from leaning on the couch. "Mind if I join you?" She sat down beside him, shoving her legs under the blanket to rest against his.

"Sure." He offered her the bottle, but she just grimaced and shook her head. "You and your fruity drinks, huh princess?" he chuckled as he took another swig.

"Should you even be drinking this shortly after a major surgery and all that you went through in the hospital?"

"Probably not. I don't drink nearly as much as i used to, though, believe it or not."

"Well, that's wonderful, but you shouldn't mix alcohol and pain medication."

"Don't take the pain pills. Don't like how 'derpy' they make me."

"Ah. I see." As one of the characters made his appearance on screen, Effie giggled and looked at Haymitch, watching his facial expressions for a while before he turned.

"What?"

"You look just like him!"

"What? No i don't. Why does everyone i watch this with say that?"

"Because you do!" She giggled.

He chuckled. "That's slightly insulting. He's bald!"

She laughed. "He has the same color eyes as you and his face looks exactly like yours! I'll bet he's even blonde if his hair wasn't so short!"

"NOW you're pushing it." He took another swig of his liqour, and she couldn't tell if he was joking or if he really was starting to get irritated. She sighed and took his hand, trying to ignore the flicker of surprise on his face when he turned to her. Even though it had been almost a month since he had gotten hurt, he looked exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes weren't new to his appearance, but she knew that he wasn't sleeping well because of the lack of alcohol and the pain from his injuries. She knew that, too- that he was definately still in pain. She knew from the way his movements were more careful than they used to be. slower, more deliberate. From the pillow guarding his side and behind his back. Not just physical pain, though. She knew about his nightmares. She had woken him up from a few before, and almot gotten a knife in her throat. She knew that without the normal bumbling haze of alcohol how they plagued him.

And since he had rescued her, she knew exactly what they were like.

Sure, hers were undoubtably different horrors than his. But she didn't know which she could call worse. The torture, the beatings that he had assumed she hadn't had-all because they did body buffs so that the next person to toture her wouldn't take pity. The screams of Cinna and Peeta as they were beaten. Tortured. Their minds now plagued as well. That, or the screams of his loved ones as they were killed- she wondered if he had been forced to witness it, and if those were now permanent features in his mind, as well- the images that ran through his mind of people he wouldn't ever be able to tell "I love you" to again. The screams of Maysilee as she met her horrible end. She wondered about his brother. His mother. His girlfriend...and how many other people's deaths haunted his dreams. How many different notes of a scream he heard at night. The images now like movies in his head. By the time the movie was over, he had only finished half of the bottle of liqour. Her hand was still around his, rubbing small circles in the rough skin. He looked drowzy, and just as she thought this, she felt him adjusting to lie on the couch, inching closer to her. She had to smile softly when he finally settled, as it reminded her so much of a child settling on the couch for the night. He fell asleep almost immediately, without a word. She screwed the cap back onto the bottle of booze he still held, and pulled the blanket from under his fee and spread it out over him. She debated waking him and helping him to his actual bed, knowing he was at least half-drunk, but decided against it. He looked peaceful for once. Relaxed. This was possibly the first time in years he didn't have a knife clutched in his hand through his slumber, as well. She slid the bottle out from his hand, and set it on the kitchen counter. Haymitch stirred slightly on the couch, rummaging in his pocket for something, and settling again. she knew exactly what it was, much to her dismay. She kneeled beside him, holding down the hand that held the blade, and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Haymitch." she stroked the hair out of his eyes, knowing he would push her away if he was awake. she kissed his forehead, then, and retired to the guest room she had picked.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, she had overslept. She rushed around, panicked, as she showered, got dressed- and realized that she was on vacation from capitol life because of how exhausted she was from rushing all the time. smiling to herself, she let her hair down out of the towel it was in, and pushed Haymitch's bedroom door open-just to see what it looked like. She was startled to see him there, sitting on the window seat, a cup of coffee in his hands. It was noon, yes, but she still hadn't expected him to be moved from the couch. His hair was still damp from taking a shower, and he was still in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Effie sighed to herself as she approached him...He was the only person she knew taht could have a full night's sleep and be scrubbed clean, and still look like he had been through hell's war. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"It's afternoon, Haymitch."

"Mm. Is it." He turned to meet her eyes, then. Those blue eyes that she had rarely seen without alcohol. That held so much pain and suffering, so much loss. She realized then, she had never ever wanted someone to be happy like she wanted him to be. She never thought anyone was so deserving to just have something good happen to him for once.

Which is why she climbed up on the window seat and straddled him, cupping her hands over his face. His eyes widened and he found himself breathless. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, moving her face closer to his. She swept her hands from his face to wrap her arms around his neck. She let her eyes flutter open to meet his gaze. He was still breathless, frozen, almost as if he thought if he moved, he would scare her off.

She closed the distance between them slowly, savoring the moment between them. She felt his hands on her sides, then, warm and strong. He closed the distance between them, taking the initiative.

Their lips crashed together, his hands gently stroking her sides, and hers finding his face, stroking his rough stubble with her thumbs, relishing in the feeling it presented against her smooth skin.

When they broke after what seemed like an eternity of bliss for them, they were lost in each other's gaze. He finally pulled her close to him, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Effie..." he whispered, his hands still resting on her sides. "I love you...I have for a long, long time..." His voice broke slightly, and she rested her hand on his cheek again.

"I love you, too, Haymitch." She kissed him lightly. "It just took me a little longer to figure out."


End file.
